Evidences: Rätselhafte Hinweise
by Nugua
Summary: Es ist ein Jahr nach Nickys Entführung s05e24/25 und er und Warrick werden zu einem Mord in einer Baumschule gerufen. Kaum angekommen, droht sie plötzlich die Vergangenheit einzuholen... "Grave Danger" geht in die zweite Runde! abgebrochen
1. Prolog

**Autor:** Nugua

**Genre:** Action, Adventure, etwas Romantik

**Hauptcharaktere:** Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown

**Timeline:** ein Jahr nach Grabesstille, ansonsten Serien- und Episodenunabhängig

**Rating:** PG-13

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, weder die Serie noch die darin vorkommenden Personen! Ich borge mir alles nur kurz aus, um euch eine Freude zu machen ;-)_

* * *

**Prolog**

_Nick Stockes liebte seinen Job beim CSI. Mit Hilfe der neusten Technik auf Spurensuche zu gehen, vor Ort Beweise zu sichern, um sie später im Labor zu analysieren, Tathergänge zu rekonstruieren, um schließlich die Verdächtigen überführen zu können, damit diese ihre gerechte Strafe erhielten, war einer der spannendsten Berufe die er sich vorstellen konnte. Vor allem aber seit seiner Entführung, war sein Verlangen eben solche Leute, die Menschen verschleppten, missbrauchten, folterten und/oder einfach töteten, hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen, noch um ein Vielfaches gestiegen. Denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er es einzig und allein der fieberhaften und akribischen Arbeit des Kriminal Technischen Labors verdankte; allen voran seinen Teamkollegen, die keine Sekunde verstreichen ließen, in der sie nicht versuchten ihn zu finden; dass er diesen schrecklichen Alptraum überlebt hatte._

_Heute allerdings hätte er gut und gerne auf einen Außeneinsatz verzichten können. Besonders auf einen der ihn an einen Ort führte, den er seither erfolgreich gemieden hatte. Dabei ahnte er jedoch nicht, dass ihn jene schicksalhaften Ereignisse erneut einzuholen drohen…_


	2. Erinnerungen

**1**

**Erinnerungen**

Trotz vorgerückter Stunde ging es auf dem Las Vegas Boulevard, von den Einwohnern der Stadt liebevoll Strip genannt, zu wie in der Rushhour. Ein lebhaftes buntes Gewimmel aus Milliarden flackernder kleiner farbiger Glühbirnen und unzähligen Menschen, meist Touristen aus aller Herren Länder, erweckten den Eindruck man befände sich auf einem riesigen Spielplatz – einem Spielplatz für Erwachsene. Rechts und links der Straße reihten sich die leuchtenden Reklametafeln hunderter Casinos aneinander und bei beinah jeder dieser Spielhallen herrschte reges Kommen und Gehen. Die mehrspurige Straße, die mitten durch dieses schillernde Schauspiel führte, war nicht minder überfüllt und ein rasches Vorwärtskommen somit beinah unmöglich.

Nervös und auch ein wenig genervt trommelte Nick mit den Fingern gegen das Lenkrad des schwarzen Einsatzwagens, nachdem er zum wiederholten Male an einer roten Ampel halten musste. Die Uhr am Armaturenbrett zeigte _02.09 am_ und verriet, dass bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, seit Brass das Nachtschichtteam über den neuen 419 informiert und Catherine ihn und Warrick für diesen Fall eingeteilt hatte. Als die Ampel schließlich wieder auf grün umsprang, seufzte Nick erleichtert und fuhr weiter. Manchmal war es eben doch besser nicht den direkten und schnellsten Weg zum Ziel zu nehmen und er ärgerte sich innerlich etwas, dass er nicht auf seinen Partner gehört und eine andere Route eingeschlagen hatte. Doch Warrick sagte nichts dazu. Bereits seit ihrem Aufbruch war er ungewohnt schweigsam, obgleich ihm natürlich Nick's Anspannung nicht entgangen war. Immer wieder wand er den Blick von der Straße ab und beobachtete für ein paar kurze Sekunden das Verhalten seines Freundes, bis er schließlich doch sein Schweigen brach.

„Alles okay?", fragte er unvermittelt. Kleine Sorgenfalten begleiteten diese Frage und huschten wie ein unheilsschwangerer Schatten über seine Stirn. Seit er erfahren hatte, wo sich ihr Tatort befand, hatte er sich alle Mühe gegeben sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Nick zögerte kurz ehe er antwortete. „Klar. Es ist nur … der Verkehr und so."

„Dann liegt es nicht an dem Ort, zu dem wir fahren?", ließ Warrick nicht locker und beobachtete, wie kurz Unsicherheit in Nick's Augen aufflackerte. Dieser wusste nur zu gut, worauf sein Partner anspielte, denn ihr Weg führte sie geradewegs zu _Joel's TreeCenter_, einer kleinen privaten parkähnlichen Baumschule am Rande der Stadt. Seit seiner Entführung, bei der er unzählige Stunden lebendig begraben in einem gläsernen Sarg verbringen musste, hatte er solche Einrichtungen meist weiträumig umfahren oder zumindest möglichst schnell hinter sich gelassen. Noch immer quälten ihn die Erinnerungen an diesen furchtbaren Tag und nicht selten wachte er nachts schweißgebadet auf, weil ihn ein immer wiederkehrender Alptraum, in dem er gefangen in einem winzigen Kasten unter einer meterdicken Erdschicht um sein Leben kämpfte, diese Ereignisse stets von neuem durchleben ließ. Und obwohl es Nick die meiste Zeit über gelang nicht mehr daran zu denken, geschah es hin und wieder doch, meist wenn er am wenigsten damit rechnete, dass er unvermittelt daran erinnert wurde. Der Anblick einer kleinen scheinbar harmlosen Ameise zum Beispiel, reichte da schon aus und er hatte augenblicklich den Geruch feuchter Erde in der Nase, grünes Licht flackerte durch seine Gedanken und das dröhnende Geräusch eines Generators hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Aber war es tatsächlich die Aussicht einen solch erinnerungsträchtigen Ort anzusteuern, der seinen Puls schneller schlagen ließ oder lag es vielleicht doch eher daran, das jener schreckliche Tag heute genau ein Jahr zurücklag? Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Freund sich ebenso genau an dieses Datum erinnerte wie er, doch auch ohne dieses Wissen, da war er sich sicher, spürte Warrick den Kampf in seinem Inneren. Hatte er vielleicht Recht, schindete er hier womöglich wirklich unbewusst Zeit, in dem er sie mitten in den Freitagnachtverkehr manövriert hatte? Nick sprach sich davon frei, er war schließlich Profi genug, um seine persönlichen Probleme hinten an zu stellen und sich stattdessen ganz und gar auf die vor ihm liegende Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

„Nein. Das ist schon okay.", versicherte er schließlich und bemühte sich eine etwas lockere Haltung einzunehmen. Warrick durchschaute ihn jedoch.

„Das muss es aber nicht. Cath hätte es sicher verstanden, wenn du den Fall an Sara oder Greg abgegeben hättest."

„Ich weiß." Nick musste sich eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich kurz mit diesem Gedanken gespielt hatte, aber dann hatte er beschlossen, dass es besser war sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Wenn er einmal damit anfing es aufzuschieben, würde er es immer wieder tun.

„Ich glaube es wird mir helfen endlich mit dieser Sache abzuschließen.", fügte er dann hinzu und wand sich kurz zu Warrick um, der die Mimik seines Kollegen die vergangene Minute genau studiert hatte. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt er seinem zweifelnden Blick stand und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verlauf der Straße.

Die restliche Fahrt über verbrachte Warrick erneut in sich gekehrt, während Nick den Tahoe ihrem Ziel immer näher brachte. Die lebhafte Touristenmeile hatten sie mittlerweile hinter sich gelassen und ihr Weg führte sie nun an dunklen Häuserschluchten vorbei, die um einiges bedrohlicher aber auch trostloser wirkten als der taghell beleuchtete Strip. Allerdings hatte man hier freie Sicht auf die Sterne, die den rabenschwarzen Himmel überzogen, wie ein feines Netz aus Abermillionen glitzernder Punkte.

Wenig später erreichten sie schließlich das weitläufige Gelände. Vor dessen großem verschnörkelten Eisentor, das die Form eines rund geschnittenen Laubbaumes bildete und sie um mindestens zwei Meter überragte, parkte bereits Brass' Einsatzwagen. Nick stellte den ihren in Fahrrichtung auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ab und stieg aus. Warrick tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam holten sie ihre Ausrüstung aus dem Laderaum. Jeder mit einem silbernen Metallkoffer, in denen sich allerlei Utensilien zur Spuren- und Beweissicherung befanden, in der einen und einer Taschenlampe in der anderen Hand, liefen sie auf das gigantische Tor zu, dass nun wie von Zauberhand vor ihnen aufschwang.

Während Warrick bereits zulief, zögerte Nick einen Moment, dann atmete er kurz tief durch und folgte schließlich seinem Partner ins Innere der Baumschule. Es gab keinerlei Beleuchtungsvorrichtungen und so blieb ihnen nur der schwache Schein ihrer Taschenlampen, der sich schon nach wenigen Metern in der Dunkelheit verlor, um den Weg durch die undurchsichtige Nebelschleier zu finden, die knapp über den Boden trieben. Der eigentliche Tatort befand sich in nördlicher Richtung, irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen, die ihnen gespenstisch ihre Äste entgegenstreckten, als würden sie mit dürren langen Fingern nach ihnen greifen wollen. Nick fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Der erinnerungsträchtige erdige Geruch, der ihnen von einem lauen Lüftchen um die Nase gewehte wurde, machte ihm zunehmend zu schaffen und erschwerte ihm das Atmen.

Als sie sich gerade fragten, wie lange sie wohl noch durch die Dunkelheit irren mussten, flammte plötzlich ein kreisrundes gleißend helles Licht vor innen auf. Nick's Herz setzte prompt einen Schlag aus und nahm dann seinen Dienst mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit wieder auf. Auch seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich merklich. Erneute Erinnerungen an jene Lampe, die sich immer wieder eingeschaltet hatte, sobald sich einer seiner Kollegen auf die Homepage eingewählt hatte, auf der die Live-Übertragung seines Überlebenskampfes zu sehen gewesen war, zuckten wie Blitze durch seinen Kopf. Jeglicher Bewegung unfähig, blieb er wie versteinert stehen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von der strahlenden Helligkeit abwenden und spürte bereits die unmittelbare Nähe der sechs Plexiglaswände, die ihn in jeglicher Bewegung einschränkten. In Wirklichkeit war es jedoch Warrick, der ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Nicky?", fragte dieser und musterte besorgt seinen Freund, der allmählich realisierte, dass es sich beim dem Licht lediglich um einen Flutlichtscheinwerfer handelte, den zwei Polizisten des LVPD aufgebaut hatten, um den Ermittlern des Kriminal Labors die Arbeit zu erleichtern.

Nick blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte so die grausige Erinnerung abzuschütteln. „Es geht mir gut.", antwortete er mit fester Stimme, sah Warrick dabei aber nicht in die Augen. Er wusste, dass er ihm das sonst unmöglich abgekauft hätte, er glaubte seine Worte ja nicht einmal selbst. Schließlich atmete er tief ein, stieß die Luft mit einem Mal kräftig wieder aus und straffte sich, ehe er weiter auf den Fundort der Leiche zuging, der sich ihnen nun offenbarte.

Auf einem sauber getrimmten saftiggrünen Rasen, umgeben von ein paar exotisch wirkenden Jungbäumen, befand sich ein dunkler Haufen frisch ausgehobener Erde. Unmittelbar dahinter tat sich ein etwa 2ft tiefes Loch auf, auf dessen Grund sich der Leichnam eines männlichen Weißen befand. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken und war bekleidet mit einer Jeans und einem grünen T-Shirt, auf dem das Firmenlogo aufgedruckt war. Er hatte die Hände vor der Brust gefaltet, als sei er ganz normal beerdigt und zwei Tage später wieder exhumiert worden. Lediglich sein verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass es nicht so friedlich verlaufen war, wie es den Anschein machte. Das und das Fehlen eines Sarges.

Nick musste erneut schlucken und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sich selbst da unten liegen. Wieder berührte Warrick ihn an der Schulter.

„Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du das tun willst?", hakte dieser noch einmal nach.

„Ja. Ich schaff das schon.", antwortete er wenig überzeugend. Doch ehe sich einer der beiden Kriminalisten darüber Gedanken machen konnte, ob Nick tatsächlich die Kraft dazu hatte, einen solchen Fall zu bearbeiten, kam Detective Jim Brass auf sie zu.

„Okay.", nickte Warrick und wand sich dann an den Captain der Mordkommission. „Was haben wir?"

„Joel Simons. 35 Jahre. Landschaftsarchitekt und Verwalter dieser Örtlichkeiten. Todesursache noch unklar, jedoch keine sichtbaren äußeren Verletzungen.", gab Brass die wichtigsten Fakten wieder, die er bisher auf seinem kleinen Notizblock vermerkt hatte.

„Wer hat ihn gefunden?" Warrick ging neben dem ausgehobenen, ein Mal zwei Meter großen Loch in die Knie und blickte auf die Leiche hinab. Erinnerungen an den Moment, als sie Nick in ebenso einer Grube gefunden hatten, stiegen nun auch in ihm auf. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Tatorte war wirklich verblüffend. Diesen Gedanken schob er jedoch schnell wieder von sich und verbannte ihn in den hintersten Bereich seines Kopfes.

„Ein anonymer Anrufer hat die Tat gemeldet.", erklärte der Polizist knapp und klappte seinen Notizblock zu. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er keine weiteren Informationen für sie hatte. Nick war neben ihn getreten und ließ seinen Blick über den Boden schweifen.

„Das sind ja tolle Aussichten. Ein anonymer Anrufer, eine feinsäuberlich abgelegte Leiche und nicht den geringsten Hinweise auf den Täter.", stellte er betrübt fest, nachdem ihm aufgefallen war, dass keinerlei Fußabdrücke zum und vom Tatort wegführten, außer die der Polizisten und des Notarztes, die allesamt immer den selben Weg gegangen waren. „Das heißt also, im Grunde haben wir gar nichts."

„Na ja, ein was wissen wir schon.", erwiderte Jim Brass trocken und die beiden Tatortermittler sahen ihn fragend an. „Der Mörder war schon mal nicht der Gärtner." Der schwarze Humor, für den der Detective bekannt war, schaffte es, dass sogar Nick ein schwaches Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Ist der Gerichtsmediziner schon verständigt worden?", wollte Warrick wissen, während er sich ein paar Gummihandschuhe aus seinem Koffer überstreifte.

„Ja, aber der kommt frühestens in einer halben Stunde. Die Stadt der Sünde zeigt sich mal wieder von ihrer besten Seite."

„Kein Wunder, bei der Hitze heute Nacht, würde es mich nicht überraschen wenn der Streit um den letzten Eiswürfel tödlich endet.", scherzte Nick. Allmählich kehrte seine normale Arbeitsstimmung zurück. Warrick grinste und gab ihm insgeheim Recht, denn es war Hochsommer und das Quecksilber sank auch nachts nur selten unter die 30-Grad-Marke.

„Gut. Ihr kommt doch sicher ein paar Minuten ohne mich klar, Jungs. Im Verwaltungsgebäude, wartet eine mögliche Verdächtige auf mich. Maria Martinez, eine Angestellte. Sie war die ganze Nacht über auf dem Gelände, vielleicht ist ihr was Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen."

„Gehen Sie ruhig, Jim. Wir sehen uns solange schon mal etwas um, bis David kommt.", stimmte Warrick zu.

„Okay. Mr. Carson, Sie lassen mir die beiden nicht aus den Augen, haben wir uns verstanden!?" Brass deutet drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen jungen Deputy, der unweit der Szenerie stand. Dieser sah ihn mit ehrfürchtigem Blick an, als würde er jeden Moment vor dem Detective salutieren wollen. Warrick fiel indes auf, dass der zweite Polizeibeamte nicht mehr da war, sah jedoch keinen Grund länger darüber nachzudenken. Vermutlich holte er nur etwas aus seinem Wagen.

Nachdem Brass gegangen war, drehte sich Warrick zu Nick um, der nur knapp hinter ihm stand, und sah zu ihm auf. „Kümmerst du dich um die nähere Umgebung? Dann fang ich hier am Grab an."

„Geht klar.", war Nick mit dem Vorschlag seines Partners einverstanden, stellte seinerseits den silbernen Koffer auf dem Boden ab, ließ die beiden Verschlüsse aufschnappen und schlug den Deckel zurück. Beide Ermittler bewaffneten sich nun mit der standardgemäß zur Ausrüstung gehörenden Kamera, prüften kurz ob sich ein Film im Inneren der Kammer befand und begannen schließlich mit der Suche nach Beweisen.

Während Nick sich langsam von der Grabstätte entfernte, sah sich Warrick die Ränder der ausgehobenen Grube etwas genauer an. Wie war der Täter nur hin und her gekommen, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur in der frischen Erde zu hinterlassen? Das Opfer konnte ja schlecht vom Himmel gefallen sein. Seine Haltung und die nicht vorhandenen äußeren Verletzungen sprachen eindeutig dagegen. Der Täter hatte also ganze Arbeit geleistet und sorgfältig jegliche Schuhabdrücke verwischt. Instinktiv betrachtete Warrick den Boden jetzt genauer und tatsächlich konnte er feine Rillen erkennen, wie sie nur ein Besen hinterlassen würde. Vorschriftsmäßig hielt er das in einigen Nahaufnahmen fest. Nachdem das geschehen war und er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er keine weiteren Spuren mehr finden würde, umrundete er das Grab und machte zunächst einige Aufnahmen vom Opfer, ehe er an der Längsseite erneut in die Knie ging, um den Rand etwas näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Hinter ihm ertönten plötzlich würgende Geräusche und ließen ihn unverhofft zusammenzucken. Erschrocken wand er sich um und erkannte, wie der Deputy vorn über gebeugt, sich an einem schlanken Baum abstütze und übergab.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Warrick den jungen Mann, war dabei jedoch weniger um ihn besorgt, als viel mehr um die möglichen Beweise die vernichtet werden konnten.

„Ja es geht schon, danke. Ich hab wohl nur etwas falsches gegessen.", versuchte dieser den Ermittler zu beruhigen und begann prompt erneut zu würgen.

„Na ja nicht jeder erträgt den Anblick eines Toten.", hatte Warrick eine andere Erklärung für die Übelkeit des Beamten.

„Nein, daran liegt es nicht. Damit hatte ich noch nie Probleme.", versicherte dieser ihm jedoch.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich trotzdem lieber ein paar Meter weiter weg stellen."

„Ich will deswegen aber keinen Ärger mit Captain Brass bekommen."

„Den kriegen Sie auch, wenn sie den Tatort verunreinigen!" Warrick sah ihn herausfordernd an, während der Polizist noch kurz mit sich haderte, ehe er schließlich seiner Bitte nachkam, sich abwand und ein Stück den Hang hinunter lief.

Dann widmete sich der Kriminologe wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe und leuchtete aufmerksam an der Kante der Ruhestätte entlang, die anscheinend mit einem Spaten ausgehoben worden war, zumindest ließen die sauberen senkrechtabfallenden Wände des Lochs darauf schließen. Da fiel ihm jäh etwas ins Auge. So winzig und doch auf einmal so offensichtlich. Ein langes blondes Haar. Flugs griff er nach einer Pinzette und hob es vorsichtig auf, betrachtete es noch einmal genauer und verstaute es dann sicher in einer kleinen Beweismitteltüte, verschloss diese sorgfältig und beschriftete sie anschließend.

Gerade als er dabei war, dass soeben gefundene Indiz in den Koffer zu packen, vernahm er das knirschende Geräusch, von sich ihm nähernden Schritten, einer Person die über den Rasen auf ihn zukam. Er sah sich nicht um, weil er fest damit rechnete, dass Nick ihn jeden Augenblick ansprechen würde, um ihn über seine Entdeckungen zu informieren.

„Hi CSI!", ertönte jedoch eine völlig andere Stimme, die so gar nicht nach seinem Freund klang und ihm einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ. Warrick's wohlgeschultes Gehör verriet ihm sofort, dass es sich dabei um eine verzerrte Tonbandaufnahme handelte, die digital bearbeit nicht erkennen ließ, ob es sich um eine männliche oder weibliche Stimme handelte. Doch das was ihm nun wirklich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, waren nicht etwa diese Worte, von denen er gehofft hatte sie nie wieder hören zu müssen, sondern vielmehr das plötzliche metallische Klicken einer Handfeuerwaffe, die entsichert wurde und deren kalter silberner Lauf sich nun gegen seine Schläfe drückte.

„Diesmal wird es kein Happy End geben. Zumindest für einen von euch wird jede Hilfe zu spät kommen!", sprach derjenige weiter, nachdem er die Schrecksekunde seines Opfers abgewartet hatte. Jetzt waren es allerdings seine eigenen Worte, keine Aufzeichnung mehr, und gaben Warrick Aufschluss darüber, dass es sich um einen Mann mittleren Alters handeln musste.

„Nick.", schoss ihm unmittelbar durch den Kopf, merkte dabei aber nicht, dass er den Namen seines Kollegen laut aussprach. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob es womöglich Folgen für ihn haben könnte, sah er sich nach ihm um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

„Keine Sorge, er lebt.", beruhigte ihn der Mann und fügte dann ein erschütterndes „Noch." hinzu.

„Was wollen sie von uns?", stellte Warrick augenblicklich die Sorge um seinen Freund erstmal hinten an, momentan blieb ihm ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als dem zu glauben, was man ihm sagte.

„Fürs erste reicht es, wenn du mir hilfst deinen Kumpel ins Auto zu schaffen!"


	3. Déja Vu

**2**

**Déjà Vu**

Wie eine Erscheinung, umgeben vom gleißend hellen Licht des Scheinwerfers, tauchte der Rest des Nachtschichtteams am Rande des Tatorts auf. Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle und Greg Sanders, jeder mit diversen Geräten zur Spurensicherung ausgerüstet, standen wie versteinert in einer Reihe und ließen schockiert ihre Blicke schweifen. Die kleine Anhöhe lag friedlich vor ihnen, die Grillen zirpten und die Luft roch nach feuchter Erde, die offenbar regelmäßig mit Hilfe von Sprinkleranlagen gewässert wurde. Bei diesem idyllischen Anblick, hätte wohl niemand vermutet, dass hier etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert sein könnte, wäre da nicht das gelbe _CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS_ - Absperrband gewesen, dass eine etwa zwanzig Quadratmeter große Fläche absteckte. Abgesehen vielleicht von dem frisch aufgeschütteten Haufen Erde in der Mitte des Schauplatzes.

Und noch etwas passte nicht ins Bild. Unmittelbar vor der Grabstätte, feinsäuberlich aufgereiht, lagen ein Hartschalenkoffer, eine Weste, eine Kamera, ein Beweismittelbeutel, eine Taschenlampe und etwas, das aus dieser Entfernung nicht genau zu erkennen war, jedoch das Scheinwerferlicht reflektierte.

„Wow. Das nenn ich mal ein Déjà Vu.", platzte es aus Greg heraus.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass es dabei bleibt.", entgegnete Grissom besorgt. Die ganze Zeit schon, seit sie Brass' Anruf erhalten hatten, musste er an die Tonbandaufnahme denken, die er vor einigen Monaten zugeschickt bekommen hatte und von der außer ihm nur noch der Mediaspezialist Archie Johnson etwas wusste, da er diese Aufnahme für ihn analysiert hatte. Es handelte sich dabei um die gleiche Aufzeichnung, die auch Nick in seinem gläsernen Gefängnis vorgefunden hatte, nur das sie darauf die Stimme einer weiteren Person hatten herausfiltern können, die ganz am Ende für einen sehr kurzen Moment zu hören gewesen war. Leider war es ihnen nicht gelungen mehr über diesen Jemand herauszubekommen und seitdem lag das Band wohlverwahrt in einer braunen Versandtasche in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches, versteckt unter unzähligen ausgeschnittenen Artikeln über neuentdeckte Insektenarten.

„Denkst du, wir haben es hier mit einem Nachahmungstäter zu tun?", meldete sich nun auch Sara zu Wort.

„Ich denke für derlei Vermutungen ist es noch etwas zu früh.", erwiderte Grissom. „Bevor wir irgendwelche Theorien aufstellen, sollten wir uns erst mal einen genauen Überblick darüber verschaffen, was hier überhaupt passiert ist." Mit diesen Worten lief der Schichtleiter auf die aufgereihten Sachen zu, vor denen Brass und der Pathologe David Phillips bereits auf ihn warteten. Die anderen folgten ihm kurzerhand.

„Grissom, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie das passieren konnte." Brass wirkte ungewohnt kleinlaut, so als gäbe er sich selbst die Schuld an diesem Vorfall. „Ich bin nur kurz ins Verwaltungsgebäude rüber gegangen." Mit der linken Hand deutete er in die entsprechende Richtung. In der Dunkelheit war jedoch nichts von dem kleinen Haus zu erkennen. „Ich war höchstens 15 Minuten weg, um die Aussage der Büroangestellten Maria Martinez zu Protokoll zu nehmen. Als ich zurückkam, hab ich die Sachen so vorgefunden."

„Waren Warrick und Nick solang allein hier?", mischte sich jetzt auch Catherine in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Nein, es war noch ein Streifenpolizist bei ihnen. Mitch Carson. Er hatte von mir die eindeutige Anweisung die zwei nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Hatte er denn keinen Partner?" Sara kam die ganze Sache etwas komisch vor, eine Polizeistreife bestand eigentlich meistens aus zwei Beamten.

„Doch, aber der hat den Tatort verlassen, kurz bevor ich ging. Ich nahm an, dass er zu seinem Wagen zurückgekehrt ist.", erklärte Brass niedergeschlagen. Er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er einen solch gravierenden Fehler gemacht und sich nicht über den Verbleib des Deputys erkundigt hatte.

„Aber das ist er nicht.", schlussfolgerte Catherine.

„Nein. Er ist ebenfalls verschwunden."

„Dann könnte er unser Entführer sein.", nahm Sara den Gedankengang ihrer Kollegin auf.

„Oder ein weiteres Opfer.", bremst Grissom die beiden jedoch, ehe sie weitere Vermutungen aufstellen konnten.

„Was ist mit Carson? Hat er denn nichts mitbekommen?" Greg konnte nicht glauben, wie zwei Leute vor den wachsamen Augen eines Polizisten entführt werden konnten.

„Der liegt im Krankenhaus. Wir haben ihn unweit des Tatorts bewusstlos aufgefunden. Er wird zurzeit noch behandelt."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", wollte der junge Ermittler weiter wissen.

„Arsen.", meldete sich David zu Wort. Er war kurz vor den Sanitätern eingetroffen und hatte die Diagnose als erstes gestellt.

„Er ist vergiftet worden?" Sara sah den Leichenbeschauer ungläubig an.

„Sieht so aus." David fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut, denn als er das letzte Mal _zu spät_ zu einem Tatort gekommen war, war genau dasselbe passiert, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass nun zwei ihrer Leute vermisst wurden.

„Was ist mit der Leiche?", wand sich nun auch Grissom an den Coroner.

„Ich hab sie mir noch nicht angesehen. Ich wollte auf euch warten, damit ich keine Spuren vernichte, die vielleicht mit Nick und Warrick's Entführung zusammenhängen."

„Gut.", nahm Grissom es dankbar zur Kenntnis. Es würde auch so schon schwer genug werden die möglichen Spuren dem jeweiligen Fall zuzuordnen.

„Soweit wir wissen, hat Warrick hier am Grab von Joel Simons gearbeitet, während Nick die Umgebung abgesucht hat."

„Okay. Danke Jim." Brass nickte kurz und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite, um die vier Ermittler durchzulassen.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen.", schlug Grissom vor und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich werd mich auf die Spuren von Nick begeben. Wenn er zwischen den Bäumen nach Hinweisen gesucht hat, ist er sicher auch dort angegriffen worden.", entschied Sara, wartete jedoch die endgültige Verteilung ab.

„Ich komm mit.", schloss Greg sich ihr an.

„Dann bleiben wir hier und nehmen uns Warrick's Sachen vor.", war Catherine einverstanden und ging vor den aufgereihten Objekten in die Knie. Grissom willigte wortlos ein und Sara entfernte sich mit Greg im Schlepptau.

„Hey, sieh dir das mal an. Fällt dir was auf?", fragte Catherine, nachdem sie jedes einzelne Stück kurz betrachtet hatte. Grissom beugte sich nun zu ihr herunter, um die Dinge ebenfalls genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Da passt was nicht in die Reihe.", stellte er fest.

„Ja genau. Das sind alles Sachen von Warrick." Catherine deutete auf dessen Namen und Initialen, die auf jedem der Gegenstände zu finden waren. „Bis auf der Ring, der gehört Nick. Ergibt das für dich einen Sinn?"

„Du meinst, warum Warrick alles hier lassen musste, während der Täter Nick nur seinen Ring abgenommen hat?" Grissom grübelte über diese Feststellung nach.

„Ich hoffe nur, das ist kein Hinweis darauf, dass lediglich Warrick noch lebt und gerettet werden kann.", offenbarte Catherine ihre Befürchtungen und sah Gil besorgt an.

„Wenn es so wäre, welchen Grund hätte der Täter dann noch Nick auch mitzunehmen?", widerlegte dieser ihre Vermutung.

„Vielleicht Irreführung oder um den Schein zu wahren.", überlegte sie sich eine neue Theorie.

„Ja, vielleicht. Pack erst mal alles ein, damit wir es im Labor untersuchen können. Wenn wir Glück haben, finden wir auf Warrick's Sachen einen Hinweis auf den Täter.", wies Grissom seine Kollegin an und winkte dann David zu sich, damit dieser sich um die Leiche kümmern konnte.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit liefen Sara und Greg, wachsamen Auges, auf den Ort zu, an dem Nick laut Brass gearbeitet haben soll. Systematisch leuchteten sie den Boden ab, während sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen.

„Ich glaub hier sind wir richtig.", stellte Sara schließlich nach einigen Metern fest und strahlte mit dem Lichtstrahl Nick's Fußspuren an, die deutlich am Boden zu erkennen waren und in einem Radius von zwanzig Metern um den Tatort herum führten. „Das muss der Weg sein, den Nick genommen hat."

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Denen sollten wir folgen.", stimmte ihr Greg zu und ging rechts neben den Abdrücken entlang, während Sara links von ihnen lief.

„Wie war eigentlich euer Date am Dienstag?", brach Greg unverhofft, das erneut entstandene Schweigen.

„Das war doch kein Date! Wir haben gearbeitet!", berichtigte ihn Sara mit strengem Tonfall, konnte ihren ertappten Gesichtausdruck jedoch nicht dahinter verbergen.

„Im Restaurant? Bei Kerzenschein?" Greg beäugte sie skeptisch und grinste sie dabei schelmisch an. So schnell würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Zumal er nicht der Einzige war, der bemerkt hatte, dass sich zwischen den beiden etwas zu entwickeln schien. Sofern es ihre Arbeit zuließ, verbrachten sie nicht eben selten ihre Pausen gemeinsam in der Cafeteria und Hodges wollte sogar schon beobachtet haben, wie Nick nach Feierabend auf Sara gewartet haben soll, um sie zu ihrem Wagen zu geleiten. Im Grunde war es bereits ein offenes Geheimnis, das jeder im Labor kannte, mal abgesehen von Nick und Sara, die vehement vorgaben nur Kollegen und gute Freunde zu sein.

„Wir mussten noch etwas recherchieren.", versuchte Sara indes weiter die Sache klar zu stellen. Vergeblich.

„Ach komm Sara, der Fall war praktisch schon abgeschlossen."

„Wir wollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen!", erklärte diese und ging unbeirrt weiter.

„Das mörderische Ehepaar hatte bereits gestanden, wie es das Essen vergiften konnte, ohne dabei vom Personal erwischt zu werden.", ließ Greg nicht locker und feixte in sich hinein, glücklich darüber, etwas gefunden zu haben, mit dem er seine Kollegin aufziehen konnte.

„Es war wirklich rein beruflich.", gab Sara nicht auf, obgleich sie natürlich wusste, dass sie sagen konnte was sie wollte. Er würde es ihr ohnehin nicht glauben und stattdessen lieber an seiner eigenen kleinen Theorie festhalten. Andererseits, was war schon dabei? Sollte er doch denken was er wollte. Nick und sie waren Freunde, was sprach dagegen mal zusammen Essen zu gehen? Musste man deswegen gleich so ein Aufsehen darum machen?

„Ja… schon klar.", spottete er und genoss es Sara damit auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Außerdem geht es dich gar nichts an, mit wem ich essen gehe.", entgegnete sie ihm nun gereizter.

„Also doch!", jubelte Greg siegessicher und Sara rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Greg.", erklärte sie das Thema nun endgültig für beendet, doch Gregs zufriedenes Grinsen brachte sie damit nicht zum Erlöschen.

„Jetzt hör schon auf. Wir haben hier schließlich Wichtigeres zu tun! Konzentrier dich lieber auf die Abdrücke!"

„Schon gut." Fürs erste ließ Greg die Sache auf sich beruhen. Das Sara so gereizt reagierte, war ihm vorerst Beweis genug. Früher oder später würde er sie schon noch dazu bringen, es endlich zuzugeben. Zunächst war es jedoch erst einmal vorrangig Nick und natürlich auch Warrick wiederzufinden.

Greg hielt Sara die tief hängenden Äste einiger junger Trauerweiden zur Seite und ließ sie passieren, ehe er selbst unter ihnen hindurchschlüpfte. Ein paar Meter weiter blieb sie auf einmal abrupt stehen.

„Sieht so aus, als kommen wir der Sache näher.", stellte Sara erfreut fest und deutet auf eine zweite Reihe Schuhabdrücke. Diese unterschieden sich im Profil klar von den anderen, waren größer und tiefer ins Erdreich eingesunken.

„Scheint als hätte der Entführer dort hinter den Büschen gelauert." Greg strahlte eine nahegelegene Ansammlung halb hoher Rhododendrenbüsche an und folgte der Spur mit dem Lichtstrahl bis zu ihnen, wo sie sich mit Nick's Abdrücken kreuzte. „Und ist dann Nick hinterher geschlichen."

„Sieht aus, als hätte er Gummistiefel getragen. Ich werd davon einen Abguss machen.", entschied Sara, nahm einen Messwinkel aus ihrem Ausrüstungskoffer und machte zunächst einige Detailaufnahmen.

Greg folgte indes weiter den Spuren, bis er schließlich eine interessante Entdeckung machte. „Sara.", rief er seine Kollegin und hielt den soeben gefundenen kleinen Beweismittelbeutel in die Höhe und betrachtete ihn genauer.

„Was hast du da?", blickte Sara von ihrem Objektiv auf und blinzelte in den Schein der Taschenlampe, mit der Greg seinen Fund anleuchtetet.

„Ein Beweisstück von Nick. Sieht aus wie ein Stück Seide.", erklärte er ihr.

„Hat er das etwa unterwegs verloren?", neugierig geworden, ließ sie die Kamera sinken und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich denke nicht. Wenn ich die Spuren richtig deute, würde ich sagen er wurde hier überfallen.", dementierte Greg und zeigte auf die Schleifspuren. „Siehst du? Außerdem tauchen hier auch die Abdrücke einer weiteren Person auf, vermutlich sogar die von Warrick."

„Okay, dann lass uns das Ganze mal rekapitulieren. Nick sucht also die Umgebung nach Beweisen ab und wird dabei von unserem Möchtegernpolizisten beobachtet. Er entdeckt das Stück Stoff, stellt es sicher … und was dann? Der Täter schleicht sich einfach so von hinten an und überwältigt ihn? Wieso hat Nick ihn nicht kommen hören? So leise geht doch keiner und schon gar nicht in schweren Gummistiefeln.", grübelte Sara und sah Greg fragend an, in der Hoffnung, dass er bereits eine Antwort darauf gefunden hatte.

„Etwas muss seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt haben.", überlegte Greg und leuchtet weiter die Umgebung ab, bis sein Blick auf den Besen fiel, der nach wie vor unter dem niedrigen Rhododendron verborgen lag. „Und ich glaub ich weiß auch was das war.", kommentierte er, streckte sich und zog dann geschickt das Indiz unter dem Busch hervor.

„Ein Besen.", stellte Sara verblüfft fest. „Das erklärt, warum kaum Schuhabdrücke um den Tatort zu finden waren." Sie machte rasch ein paar Fotos und Greg steckte ihn in einen großen Plastiksack.

Sara sah sich indes weiter um. „Hier ist Blut!", rief sie plötzlich entsetzt und deutete auf einen dunkelroten klebrigen Fleck im Gras. „Nick muss verletzt sein!"

„Dann wurde er wohl diesmal nicht betäubt, sondern niedergeschlagen."

„Oder schlimmer… .", befürchtete Sara.

„Du meinst angeschossen? Das glaube ich nicht. Das hätte zu viel Lärm gemacht.", lehnte Greg ab.

„Aber wenn doch, haben wir ein mächtiges Zeitproblem!", kam Sara ein neuer beunruhigender Gedanke.

„Stimmt. Die ersten 12 Stunden sind bei vermissten Personen entscheidend, doch die Zeit verkürzt sich drastisch wenn diese auch noch verwundet sind.", bemerkte Greg.

„Oh Gott, was wenn er…" Sara stockte. Sie traute sich nicht es auszusprechen, wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Das Nick diesmal vielleicht nicht so viel Glück gehabt haben könnte, war ein grausamer Gedanke und rief in ihr die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an jenen Moment hervor, als sie damals dabei zusehen mussten wie er verzweifelt um Hilfe schrie und sich vergeblich bemühte aus diesem gläsernen Kasten herauszukommen. Dieses erschütternde Szenario hatte ihr fast das Herz zerrissen und auch jetzt stiegen ihr unweigerlich wieder Tränen in die Augen.

„Na ja, ich sehe hier kein Blut weiter, dass lässt eher auf eine kleine Wunde schließen.", beruhigte Greg sie.

„Man muss nicht immer viel Blut verlieren, um lebensgefährlich verletzt zu sein.", gab Sara jedoch zu bedenken.

„Dennoch, ich glaube nicht, dass unser Täter mehr getan hat, als die zwei niederzuschlagen. Zumindest noch nicht. Ich meine, wenn er vorgehabt hätte sie einfach zu töten, hätte er es gleich an Ort und Stelle getan.", redete Greg ihr weiter gut zu, obgleich er Mühe hatte wirklich überzeugt zu klingen, denn er machte sich nicht minder große Sorgen, um seine beiden Freunde.

„Dann sollen wir wohl froh sein, dass sie _NUR_ entführt wurden?" Sara verdeutlichte ihre Aussage, indem sie mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft malte und sah ihn entrüstet an. Zwar wusste sie, dass Greg vermutlich Recht hatte, doch sie musste sich leider auch eingestehen, dass sie emotional stärker involviert war als ihr Kollege, was ihre Objektivität etwas einschränkte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass es _ihm_ vermutlich nicht darum geht einfach nur zu morden, sondern dass er einen bestimmten Plan verfolgt. Sicher, wir wissen noch nicht, was genau er mit ihnen vorhat, aber so haben wir immerhin noch eine, wenn vielleicht auch nur kleine, Chance Schlimmeres zu verhindern.", erklärte Greg ihr seine Überlegungen, inständig hoffend die Ermittlerin damit zu besänftigen.

„Wollen wir's hoffen.", versuchte Sara nun ihre Befürchtungen und die schrecklichen Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Wenn sie Nick helfen wollte, musste sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

„Hey, unser Nicky ist ein Kämpfer. Der lässt sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen.", schenkte Greg ihr daraufhin neuen Mut und lächelte Sara aufmunternd an.

„Ich weiß.", stimmte sie ihm schließlich zu und nahm Greg den neuen, vorschriftsmäßig verpackten, Beweis ab. „Wir sollten zurück zu den anderen gehen und ihnen sagen was wir herausgefunden haben.", beschloss sie kurzerhand.

„Mach du das, ich folge der Schleifspur. Vielleicht finde ich ein paar brauchbare Reifenspuren, die uns weiterhelfen. Er muss sein Wagen ganz in der Nähe geparkt haben.", schlug Greg statt dessen vor.

„Wir sollten hier nicht alleine rumlaufen. Was ist wenn der Täter zurückkommt?" Sara missfiel dieser Vorschlag. Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchten, war noch ein verschwundener Kollege.

„Bei dem Polizeiaufgebot?" Greg zweifelte daran, dass sich der Entführer so schnell noch einmal an diesem Ort blicken ließ.

„Du vergisst, dass der Täter wahrscheinlich einer von ihnen war.", gab Sara weiter zu Bedenken.

„Ich bezweifle trotzdem, dass er noch mal her kommt. Welchen Grund hätte er außerdem? Er hat immerhin zwei Leute, um die er sich erst mal kümmern muss."

„Na gut.", gab Sara schließlich doch nach. „Ich komm gleich wieder. Pass bitte auf dich auf."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin wachsam wie ein Luchs." Greg lächelte ihr zu, doch Sara konnte es nicht erwidern, dafür war die Situation zu ernst. Dann ließ sie ihn allein und kehrte zu ihren beiden Vorgesetzten zurück.


	4. Erwachen

**3**

**Erwachen**

_Warrick war wie erstarrt. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an seinen Freund, der irgendwo ganz in der Nähe liegen musste. Niedergeschlagen und bewusstlos. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht ernsthaft verletzt war._

„_Na los! Bewegung!", ungeduldig stupste ihn der Mann mit der Pistole an. Warrick stand daraufhin langsam auf und mit ihm wanderte auch die Waffe an seinem Kopf in die Höhe. In aufrechter Position wartete er auf die nächste Anweisung._

„_Das Zeug in deinen Händen, leg es auf den Boden!", kam diese prompt und er tat wie ihm geheißen, legte die Taschenlampe und die beschriftete Beweismitteltüte, neben seinen Koffer und die Kamera._

„_Und jetzt zieh die Weste aus!" Warrick tat auch das, faltete sie halb zusammen und platzierte sie wie gewünscht neben den anderen Dingen. Als er sich wieder erhob, fiel neben ihm schließlich noch etwas auf die Erde und ordnete sich in die Linie der aufgereihten Sachen ein. Es war nicht sonderlich groß und reflektierte das Licht. Bei genauerem Betrachten stellte er fest, dass sich dabei um einen Ring handelte – Nick's Ring. Was wollte er damit nur bezwecken? Vielleicht eine Botschaft, die es zu entschlüsseln galt, vermutete Warrick. Vielleicht wollte er damit aber auch lediglich etwas Verwirrung stiften. Er wusste es nicht, zudem sollte ihm auch keine Zeit mehr bleiben länger darüber nachzudenken._

„_Und jetzt vorwärts!", wieder traf ihn der Lauf der Pistole im Genick, wie zur Erinnerung, dass sie noch da war und er lieber das tat, was man von ihm verlangte. Behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, nicht zu schnell und auch nicht zu langsam, in furchtsamer Erwartung, was jetzt auf ihn zukommen würde._

_Sie waren noch keine zwanzig Schritte gegangen, als er Nick im Gras entdeckte. Er lag auf der Seite, die Beine leicht angewinkelt und an seiner Schläfe glänzte deutlich der rötliche Schimmer frischen Blutes, das aus einer Platzwunde ins Gras tropfte. Warrick konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen, sofort zu ihm zu stürzen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, ob er tatsächlich noch lebte. Seinen besten Freund so zu sehen tat weh, doch er musste jetzt stark sein. Stark für sie beide._

„_Na los! Worauf wartest du noch? Schnapp dir deinen Kollegen, damit wir endlich von hier verschwinden können.", wurde er erneut angeblafft. Also ging er neben Nick in die Knie und drehte ihn, unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Widersachers, vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Er musste einen ganz schönen Schlag abbekommen haben, wenn er immer noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen war. Dann griff er ihm unter die Arme und erhob sich mit ihm. Als er aufblickte, konnte Warrick den Mann der ihn bedrohte zum ersten Mal richtig sehen, weil er nun nicht mehr mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er war ungefähr von seiner Größe und Statur, schätzungsweise Anfang dreißig und…. Sein blasses Gesicht wirkte gestresst und das hellbraune halblange Haar hing ihm strähnig in die Stirn. Mit seinen Augen, deren Farbe im Halbdunkeln nicht so genau zu erkennen war, funkelte er ihn wütend an. Besonders auffällig war noch das Muttermal auf seiner linken Wange. Er trug eine Polizeiuniform, an dessen rechter Hemdtasche sich wie üblich ein Aufnäher mit dem Namen befand. Smith, war deutlich zu lesen. Und an seinem Gürtel, gerade so als wollte er sie absichtlich zur Schau stellen, hing seine Dienstmarke mit der Personalnummer. Schwere grüne Gummistiefel rundeten das Bild schließlich ab, auch wenn sie so gar nicht dazu passten. Warrick war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Mann tatsächlich der Polizist war, der zusammen mit Carson den Tatort gesichert hatte. Sicher, er trug unverkennbar dessen Arbeitskleidung, doch er hatte ihn vorhin nur von Weiten und dazu auch nur ganz kurz gesehen. Es war also gut möglich, dass der echte Smith überfallen, wenn nicht sogar getötet worden war, und ihr Entführer sich nun als dieser ausgab. Allerdings blieb ihm kaum Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn schon im nächsten Moment versperrte ihm der Lauf der Pistole die Sicht und er blickte in die düstere todbringende Schwärze der Mündung._

„_Na los, schlaf nicht ein! Da geht's lang!" Der Entführer nickte mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung in nördliche Richtung._

„_Was wollen Sie eigentlich mit uns beiden? Es reicht doch wenn Sie mich mitnehmen. Lassen Sie ihn hier!", startete Warrick einen verzweifelten Versuch, um Nick eine weitere Entführung zu ersparen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Freund noch mit den Auswirkungen der letzten zu kämpfen hatte. Und noch stand nicht fest was _Smith_ mit ihnen vorhatte. Was wenn er einen ähnlich kranken Plan verfolgte, wie damals Kelly Gordons Vater? Oder was noch schlimmer war, wenn sie es hier mit einem möglichen Komplizen von damals zu tun hatten, der nun ihr Werk vollenden wollte?_

„_Das geht nicht! Er spielt die Hauptrolle in meiner kleinen Inszenierung. Und jetzt vorwärts! Ich will kein Wort mehr hören oder es wird euch beide teuer zu stehen kommen."_

_Warrick schossen die derbsten Beschimpfungen durch den Kopf, doch er sagte nichts mehr und setzte sich stattdessen in Bewegung. Rückwärts laufend, zog er Nick über den trockenen Boden. Dabei musste er kurz an die Schleifspuren denken, die er so glücklicherweise hinterließ, wohlwissend, dass man dadurch wenigstens eine erste Spur auf ihren Verbleib erhielt._

_Ihr Ziel war ein beigefarbener SUV, der nicht weit entfernt, versteckt hinter einem hohen Holunderbusch, parkte._

„_Da rein!", wies der junge Mann ihn weiter an und Warrick lief auf die hintere Tür zu, um Nick auf den Rücksitz zu legen._

„_Nicht da rein Schwachkopf! In den Kofferraum!", _Smith_ rollte genervt mit den Augen._

_Warrick widerstrebte das gewaltig, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Gesagten Folge zu leisten, da Smith bedrohlich mit der Waffe fuchtelte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Nick von alldem nichts mitbekam und wenigsten noch so lange bewusstlos blieb, bis sie da waren, wo der Kerl mit ihnen hinwollte. Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was für ein Schock das für seinen Freund sein würde, wenn er plötzlich in einem kleinen engen dunklen Raum zu sich kam._

„_Wenn du weiterhin versuchst Zeit zu schinden, haben deine Leute gleich noch eine Leiche zu untersuchen.", wurde _Smith_ allmählich ungeduldig. Warrick schluckte bei diesen Worten und hievte Nick in den Laderaum des geräumigen Geländewagens. Als er gerade dabei war dessen Füße über die Kante zu heben, traf ihn auf einmal etwas hart am Hinterkopf. So überraschend und schmerzvoll, dass er vornüber kippte. Benommen realisierte er nur noch, wie nun auch er in den Laderaum geschoben wurde. Dann senkte sich das samtschwarze Tuch der Bewusstlosigkeit über ihn und nahm all den Schmerz und die Angst mit sich…_

* * *

Irgendwo am anderen Ende der Stadt, vielleicht aber auch einige Meilen außerhalb, kam Warrick schließlich schlagartig wieder zu sich. Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf und fand sich in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit wieder. Sein erster Gedanke galt jedoch nicht dem möglichen grauenvollen Ort an dem er sich befand, sondern Nick. Und auch wenn er nichts erkennen konnte, sah er sich sofort nach seinem Partner um. Dabei musste er feststellen, dass er an Händen und Füßen mit dünnen Plastikbändern gefesselt worden war, die sich mit jeder Bewegung enger um seine Gliedmaßen legten und ihm unangenehm in die Haut schnitten.

Unbeholfen setzte er sich auf. Kurze Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, dass das überhaupt möglich war und er sich demnach nicht in einem engen Kasten befand. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn ein Pferd getreten und auch seine rechte Schulter schmerzte, da er die ganze Zeit über auf ihr gelegen hatte. Nach wie vor konnte er nicht erkennen wo er sich befand und ob er hier alleine war. Er lauschte in die Finsternis, die ihn umgab wie ein schwarzes Tuch, in der Hoffnung vielleicht die Atemgeräusche seines Freundes zu vernehmen. Aber da war nichts.

Nicht der geringste Laut war… Nein halt, er irrte sich. Da war doch etwas. Ein leises Rauschen. Wie das stille Rauschen in einer Telefonleitung, nachdem der Gesprächspartner aufgelegt hatte, kurz bevor es zu tuten begann. Warrick hielt nun die Luft an, um sich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können und je genauer er in die Dunkelheit lauschte, desto deutlicher wurde es. Allmählich klang es wie das schwarzweiße Flimmern eines Fernsehgerätes und doch erinnerte es ihn an etwas anderes. Ein Knacken ertönte, dann wieder Rauschen, schließlich knackte es wieder. Indifferenzen in einer Leitung, dachte er. Störungen wie bei einem alten Funkgerät.

Hoffnung auf baldige Rettung keimte in ihm auf. Wenn es ihm gelang das Gerät in Gang zu bringen und einen Hilferuf zu senden, war er vielleicht schneller hier raus, als er noch vor ein paar Minuten gedacht hatte. Früher oder später machen sie alle Fehler, erklangen Grissoms Worte in seinem Kopf und Warrick war froh, das es auch diesmal wieder so war. Allerdings sollte sein neuer Optimismus jäh in sich zusammenbrechen, als er nur wenige Sekunden später erkennen musste, dass das Funkgerät keinesfalls eine Unachtsamkeit des Täters gewesen war, sondern eiskalte Berechnung. Denn das Knacken erstarb nun und begleitet von dem stetigen trügerisch sanften Rauschen ertönte nun die raue Stimme eines Mannes. Unverkennbar war es die seines Entführers.

„Na, fragst du dich schon wo dein Freund abgeblieben ist? Ob es ihm gut geht oder er gar noch lebt?"

„Du mieses Arschloch! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", ließ Warrick seiner Enttäuschung freien Lauf und brüllte in die Richtung, in der er das Funkgerät vermutete.

„Tz tz tz, was sind denn das für Reden? Du willst doch nicht, dass ich ihm wehtue, oder?", regierte der Mann betont gelassen.

„Wo ist er?", keifte Warrick weiter durch die Finsternis hindurch die kratzige Stimme an.

„Er ist ganz in deiner Nähe... und doch unerreichbar für dich.", antwortete der Mann auf dieselbe ruhige Art und Weise, wie schon die ganze Zeit. Mit diesem süßlichen Tonfall, der einem beim Zuhören zum Brodeln brachte, weil alles was er sagte so harmlos klang, dass es genauso gut von einem unschuldigem Kind hätte stammen können.

„Nick!", rief Warrick nun nach seinem Freund. „Wo bist du? NICK!"

Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

„Das ist zwecklos, er kann dich nicht hören." Zweifellos amüsierte ihn Warrick's Reaktion.

„Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, ich schwör dir, dann...", wütend zog er an seinen Fesseln. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er ihm spätestens jetzt an die Gurgel gesprungen und hätte ihn solange gewürgt, bis er endlich ausspuckte was er wissen wollte.

„Was dann? Wirst du mich umbringen?", säuselte dieser belustigt und reizte ihn damit bis aufs Blut.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!", schnauzte Warrick und kämpfte weiter gegen die Blitzbinder an seinen Handgelenken an. Schmerzhaft scheuerten sie über seine Haut, doch es war ihm egal.

„Wieso gehst du überhaupt davon aus, dass es Stokes übler geht, als dir? Vielleicht bist du es ja auch, der das schlechtere Los gezogen hat. Schon mal daran gedacht? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich keinen Gedanken mehr an diesen Nichtsnutz verschwenden und mir lieber Sorgen über mein eigenes Schicksal machen.", erklärte der Kerl nun leicht gereizt. Offenbar konnte er Warrick's Sorgen nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen.

Etwas erschrocken über diese Worte sah dieser sich nun erneut um. Natürlich konnte er nach wie vor nichts erkennen. „Was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte er verunsichert.

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren. Nur so viel, es wird kein gutes Ende mit dir nehmen!" Ein herzhaftes hohles Lachen ertönte daraufhin, was sich mit jeder Sekunde weiter entfernte, bis die Funkverbindung ganz und gar verstummte und Warrick sich sicher sein konnte, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Die erdrückende Stille, die ihn jetzt wieder umgab, lag schwer auf seinen Ohren und die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit umhüllt ihn, wie der eisige schwarze Mantel des Todes. Die Sorge um Nick und die Angst vor der Ungewissheit ließen ihn zittern, obwohl es eigentlich erdrückend warm war an diesem Ort. Warm, still und finster. Es war so unbeschreiblich finster, dass er annahm, doch irgendwo unter der Erde festgehalten zu werden. Eine Art Bunker, lag nahe. Da hingegen stand jedoch, die Wärme und dass klare Funksignal eben. Es hatte kaum Störgeräusche oder Unterbrechungen aufgewiesen, was demnach eher auf eine überirdische Räumlichkeit schließen ließ. Der Boden unter ihm fühlte sich dreckig an, beinah sandig und es roch nach Staub und Mäusekot. Vielleicht doch nur ein abgedunkelter Schuppen, ein Lagerraum oder eine Garage, überlegte er. Ob das allerdings Grund zum aufatmen war, blieb fraglich. Eine Hütte in der Wüste, der erbarmungslosen Hitze der Hochsommersonne ausgesetzt, konnte ein weitaus besorgniserregendes Gefängnis sein, als ein von Käfern, Spinnen und Mäusen wimmelndes Kellergewölbe.

Nichtsdestotrotz, ganz gleich wo er sich auch befand, er durfte nichts unversucht lassen, um von hier zu entkommen. Dazu musste er allerdings erst einmal die Fesseln loswerden. Oder zumindest seine Hände vor den Körper bekommen. Das hieß jedoch, dass er durch seine gefesselten Arme kriechen musste, was alles andere als einfach werden würde, denn das Plastikbändchen lag eng um seine gekreuzten Handgelenke. Dennoch startete er einen Versuch sein Gesäß irgendwie darüber hinwegzuschieben. Wie ein Tier in der Schlinge drehte und wendete er sich, er musste es irgendwie schaffen, so unmöglich es auch schien. Er versuchte es zunächst im Liegen, dann in der Hocke, darauf im Stehen und letztendlich wieder im Liegen. Die Schmerzen wurden mit jeder Minute unerträglicher, da sich der weiße Kunststoff immer tiefer in seine ohnehin schon wunde Haut grub. Doch er biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und probierte es weiter. So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben.

Die ersten Tropfen Blut sickerten in den Staub. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung und sein Puls raste vor Aufregung. Fast blind vor Schmerz, der schneidend und ziehend seine Arme und Schultern durchzuckte, sank er schließlich erschöpft zusammen. Es war zwecklos. Er hatte sich umsonst gequält. Und nun würde er einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um sich zu befreien.


	5. Spurensuche

**4**

**Spurensuche**

Erschöpft wischte sich Catherine Willows den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wegen der anhaltenden nächtlichen Wärme, die durch die drei riesigen Flutlichtscheinwerfer noch verstärkt wurde, hatte sie sich bereits ihre Haare im Nacken zusammen binden müssen, um sich so wenigstens etwas Abkühlung zu verschaffen, wenn hin und wieder ein laues Lüftchen über die kleine Anhöhe streifte, auf der sich der Tatort befand. Leider geschah dies nur äußerst selten, was ihr zunehmend zu schaffen machte. Zwar war sie derlei Arbeitsbedingungen mittlerweile gewohnt, vor allem weil so hohe Temperaturen in der Wüste von Nevada keine Seltenheit waren, dennoch empfand sie es diese Nacht schon als sehr extrem. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass ihr Herz heute schneller schlug, als bei anderen Tatortbesichtigungen. Denn den schützenden Mantel, den sie sich im Laufe der Jahre zugelegt hatte und der es ihr erlaubte mit einem gewissen emotionalen Abstand an einen neuen Fall heran zu gehen, hatte sie heute nicht überstreifen können. Dafür war dieser Fall zu persönlich für sie. Immerhin handelte es sich bei den beiden Entführungsopfern nicht um irgendwelche Kollegen, sondern um zwei ihrer engsten Freunde. Zudem hatte sie, seit Nicks Entführung, jeden Tag dafür gebetet, etwas Derartiges nie wieder mitmachen zu müssen. Und nun war es doch geschehen, so unverhofft und mit doppelter seelischer Belastung.

Müde hob sie den Kopf und ließ für einen Moment ihren Blick über das abgesperrte Gelände schweifen. Nicht weit von ihr kniete Grissom noch immer mit David über den Toten gebeugt, den sie zwischenzeitlich aus dem ausgehobenen Erdloch geholt hatten und der nun auf einem ausgebreiteten schwarzen Leichensack lag. Grissom hatte in der letzten halben Stunde unzählige Fotos geschossen und mögliche Hinterlassenschaften des Täters auf dem Körper des Opfers gesichert. Die meiste Zeit über hatte Catherine es sich erlaubt ihm mit einem halben Ohr zuzuhören, als er sich zudem mit David über den Zustand der Leiche, möglichen Todeszeitpunkt und eventuelle Todesursache unterhalten hatte. Sie wusste zwar, dass Grissom ihr früher oder später all seine Erkenntnisse mitteilen würde, ihr und auch dem Rest des Teams, aber die Sorge um ihre vermissten Freunde ließ ihr keine Ruhe und lenkte sie immer wieder von ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe ab. Schon jetzt ahnte sie, dass dies der längste Tag ihres Lebens werden würde. Und das, obwohl sie bis vor kurzem noch angenommen hatte, diesen bereits letztes Jahr hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Doch als sie vor gut einer Stunde die Nachricht erreichte, dass erneut jemand aus ihrem Kollegenkreis entführt worden war, hatte sie schmerzlich einsehen müssen, dass, auch wenn man dachte, man hätte schon alles mitgemacht, es immer noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Und Steigerung war nach wie vor möglich. Diese besorgniserregende Erkenntnis drängte sich ihr nun mit jeder Minute mehr auf. Immerhin galten ihre beiden Kollegen bisher _nur_ als vermisst, doch sie konnten genauso gut jeden Augenblick zu einem Doppelmord gerufen werden.

Catherine seufzte gedankenverloren. Diese Nacht hatte sie sich wahrlich anders vorgestellt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich eine ruhige Schicht erhofft, wollte pünktlich Feierabend machen, anschließend schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen und dann gemeinsam mit Warrick, Nick und Sara frühstücken gehen. So wie sie es jeden Samstagmorgen taten. Und nun stand es nicht mal fest, ob sie das je wieder tun würden oder ob sie in Zukunft mit Sara allein diese Tradition aufrechterhalten musste, in Gedenken an ihre beiden liebgewonnen Freunde. Es fiel ihr schwer sich gegen diese finsteren Gedanken zu wehren und erneut trübte ein glasiger Film ihren Blick. Mühevoll blinzelte sie ihn weg, atmete kurz tief durch und widmete sich wieder dem Klemmbrett auf ihrem Schoß und dem mittelgroßen braunen Pappkarton, in dem Warrick und Nicks unfreiwillig zurückgelassene Sachen lagen. Nachdem sie ihrerseits von allen Objekten mehrere Detailaufnahmen gemacht hatte, hatte sie sich ein Paar Latexhandschuhe übergestreift und jedes der Dinge in einen passenden Beweismittelbeutel geschoben. Folglich hatte sie jeden Einzelnen sorgfältig versiegelt, mit einem vorgedruckten Aufkleber versehen und beschriftet. Abschließend hatte sie alles in den Karton geschichtet und war nun dabei ihre Beweismittelaufnahme abzuschließen, indem sie jetzt noch jeden ihrer Schritte vorschriftgemäß in ein Tatortprotokoll eintrug.

Gerade als sie damit fertig war, schienen auch Grissom und David die Voruntersuchung der Leiche abgeschlossen zu haben, denn der Coroner schlug nun den oberen Teil des Leichensacks über den Toten und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Wie auf Kommando kamen prompt zwei Helfer mit einem grauen Transportsarg herbei und legten Joel Simons leblosen Körper hinein. Gemeinsam mit ihnen verließ David den Tatort, um zurück in die Pathologie zu fahren.

Catherine ließ indes das Klemmbrett mit dem ausgefüllten Formular in ihren Koffer gleiten und zog dann den Karton zu sich heran, um ihn mit dem zugehörigen Deckel zu verschließen. Da kam Grissom auf sie zu, in der Hand zwei kleine durchsichtige Tütchen. Auf den ersten Blick schienen beide leer zu sein. Doch bei genauerem Betrachten erkannte Catherine, dass es ihm gelungen war ein fremdes Haar und einen abgebrochenen Fingernagel sicherzustellen. Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf, doch ehe er ihr Näheres über seinen Fund berichten konnte, wurde er von Sara unterbrochen, die plötzlich auf sie zugeeilt kam. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung und Catherine erhob sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

„Hey Leute, ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten!", rief Sara ihnen noch im Gehen entgegen. Ihre Stimme war ungewohnt dünn, was eindeutig kein gutes Zeichen war. Nervös warteten sie darauf, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Nick verletzt ist. Wir haben Blut gefunden, das sehr wahrscheinlich von ihm stammt", erlöste sie die beiden endlich.

Catherine zog scharf die Luft ein. „Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!", rief sie erzürnt.

„Wie viel Blut hab ihr gefunden?", blieb Grissom objektiver, wenn gleich er nicht minder beunruhigt über diese Nachricht war.

„Nur ein paar Tropfen, aber Grund genug um besorgt zu sein, wenn du das meinst", erwiderte Sara atemlos.

„Da stimm ich dir zu, dennoch dürfen wir jetzt nicht Panik verfallen", versuchte Grissom seine beiden Kolleginnen zur Vernunft zu bringen. So schwer es auch fiel, aber sie durften sich jetzt nicht zu sehr von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen, denn damit waren sie Nick und Warrick keine große Hilfe.

„Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast, aber du hast Warrick nicht gesehen Grissom, als er mir sagte, dass er nicht solange durchgehalten hätte wie Nick. Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn." Catherine hatte in den letzten Stunden immer wieder daran denken müssen, wie Warrick damals in einem Gespräch mit ihr, seine Hand zu einer Waffe formte und damit andeutet, dass er sich sicher erschossen hätte, wäre er an Nick's Stelle lebendig begraben gewesen.

„Glaub mir, die mach ich mir auch", versuchte der Leiter des Teams seine beiden Kolleginnen zu beruhigen.

„Und was ist mit Nick? Er steht das _kein_ zweites Mal durch. Ich meine wir können uns nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es ist das auch nur einmal durchmachen zu müssen. Das wird ihn umbringen!", wehrte sich auch in Sara etwas dagegen, einfach so auf Normalität um zu schalten. Wie konnte sie diesen Fall so behandeln als ging es hier um zwei Fremde? Das Team war für sie mittlerweile so etwas wie ihre Familie und nun waren zwei Mitglieder verschwunden. Da konnte sie doch unmöglich ruhig bleiben, auch wenn sie tief im Inneren natürlich wusste, dass es besser wäre.

„Noch wissen wir nicht, ob es wieder genauso ablaufen wird, wie beim letzten Mal.", gab Grissom zu Bedenken. „Wir wissen nicht mal ob es überhaupt eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Entführungen gibt."

„Trotzdem, das hätte nicht noch mal passieren dürfen!", entgegnete Catherine trotzig.

„Nur können wir das jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Jetzt kommt es darauf an, dass wir Schlimmeres verhindern und gewissenhaft unsere Arbeit machen."

„Aber was, wenn wir diesmal nicht so viel Glück haben? Was, wenn wir diesmal zu spät kommen?", gab Sara ihrer Kollegin mit Furcht erfüllter Stimme recht.

„Catherine. Sara. Zum letzten Mal. Mir fällt das Ganze auch nicht leicht, Warrick und Nick sind es auch meine Freunde, aber wir müssen aufhören so negativ zu denken. Wir müssen verhindern, dass unsere Emotionen die Oberhand gewinnen und wieder die Profis werden die wir sind!" Grissoms Stimme bebte. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, derart die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Tut mir leid." Sara senkte betreten den Kopf.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich weiß nicht was eben mit mir los war", entschuldigte sich auch Catherine für ihr unprofessionelles Verhalten.

„Okay, gut. Dann zurück an die Arbeit", beendete Grissom damit diese Diskussion.

„Wo ist eigentlich Greg?", fiel Catherine plötzlich das Fehlen ihres jungen Mitarbeiters auf.

„Er ist noch dort hinten und untersucht einige weitere Spuren, die wir entdeckt haben."

„Allein?" Grissom zog überrascht die Brauen hoch. Sara war sich nicht sicher, was ihm an dieser Tatsache mehr beunruhigte. Dass Greg ohne Aufsicht arbeitete oder dass er an so einem Ort ohne Begleitschutz war.

„Ja", gab sie Kleinlaut zu. "Ich sollte lieber wieder zu ihm zurückkehren, mir ist auch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken."

„Tu das. Wenn ihr fertig seid treffen wir uns im Labor zu einer ersten Auswertung", erwiderte ihr Vorgesetzter geschäftsmäßig, wenngleich es ihm nicht ganz gelang die auch in ihm vorherrschende Sorge vor ihr zu verbergen. Sara nickte daraufhin und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Kollegen.

* * *

Der Weg dort hin war schnell zurückgelegt. Sie folgte hastig den Spuren, die sie mit kleinen nummerierten Täfelchen gekennzeichnet hatten, zwängte sich immer wieder durch eng stehende Bäume und herabhängende Äste hindurch und fand sich schließlich an dem Ort wieder an dem sie Greg zurückgelassen hatte. Doch in dem recht kleinen Radius, den ihre Taschenlampe auszuleuchten vermochte, war von dem jungen Mann weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Zaghaft rief sie seinen Namen, wobei ihre Stimme von erneut aufkeimender Sorge leicht verzerrt wurde. Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Eine geradezu allumfassende Stille schien sich auf sie herabgesenkt zu haben. Ein Gefühl von Taubheit machte sich in ihr breit. Verunsichert blickte sie sich genauer um und setze dann mit hämmernden Herzen ihren Weg fort. Vermutlich hatte er sie nur nicht gehört, weil er schon ein beträchtliches Stück entfernt war. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich weiter vorwärts durch die schwächer werdende Dunkelheit. Es begann allmählich zu dämmern und Sara wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, seit sie von Brass diese schreckliche Nachricht erhalten hatten.

Nach einigen Metern entdeckte sie schließlich frische Schuhabdrücke in der Erde, die einer Reihe leicht abgetrockneter Spuren folgten. Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg. Von Greg war jedoch nach wie vor kein Lebenszeichen zu erkennen. Wo steckte er nur? Wehe er hatte sich sinnlos in Gefahr gebracht und so etwas Dummes getan, wie allein die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Sara schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schob mit etwas Anstrengung diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken beiseite. Sie wusste, dass ihr jüngstes Teammitglied zwar noch nicht über die gleiche Erfahrung verfügte wie der Rest von ihnen und er durchaus dazu neigte manchmal unbedacht zu handeln, aber sie konnte darauf vertrauen, dass er sich nicht unnötigen Risiken aussetzen würde, vor allem jetzt wo es notwendig war ihre Gruppe nicht noch mehr zu schwächen. War dies dann vielleicht nur ein blöder unsensibler Scherz? Antwortete er nur nicht, um ihr bewusst Angst zu machen, weil es ihn amüsiert hatte, dass sie sich um ihn gesorgt hatte? Etwas in ihr hoffte es fast.

„Greggo", rief sie diesmal lauter nach ihm, erhielt allerdings erneut keine Reaktion auf ihren Ruf. „Komm schon, wo steckst du? Das ist nicht witzig." Sie schwor sich, wenn er diese Situation wirklich nutze, um ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen, würde ihn das noch sehr leid tun. Doch würde Greg tatsächlich dermaßen taktlos sein?

Als sie eine weitere Baumgruppe hinter sich gelassen hatte, fand sie sich plötzlich auf einer kleinen freien Fläche wieder, von der in nördlicher Richtung ein unbefestigter Weg wegführte. In der Mitte des kreisrunden Platzes, der spärlich durch fahles Mondlicht ausgeleuchtet wurde, stand ein vereinzelter halbwüchsiger Baum mit einem breiten Blätterdach. Es schien niemand hier zu sein. Langsam ließ sie den Strahl ihrer Lampe über die kleine Lichtung streichen und tastete Meter für Meter ihre Umgebung ab. Die Äste des einzeln stehenden Baumes bogen sich sachte im Wind und das leise Rascheln seiner Blätter strahlte eine nahezu trügerische Friedlichkeit aus. Etwas am Fuße des mannsbreiten Stammes erregte schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es waren die schwachen Reflexionen gelber Buchstaben vor einem dunklen Hintergrund. Prompt setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es sich hierbei nur um ihren Kollegen handeln konnte. Regungslos lag er ausgestreckt neben dem Baum im knöchelhohen Gras. Erst jetzt fiel ihr der dunkle Stein auf, der über ihm, an einem Seil befestigt, von einem der stärkeren Ast baumelte.


	6. Parallelen

**5**

**Parallelen**

Als Nick allmählich wieder zu sich kam lag er flach mit dem Rücken auf der Erde. Die Luft war stickig und roch abgestanden, eine Mischung aus warmem Staub und benzingetränkten Abgasen. Es war ungewöhnlich still um ihn herum, kein Laut war zu hören, lediglich das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Nichts, dass nach Verkehr, Menschen oder Tieren klang. Seine Rippen schmerzten bei jedem neuen Atemzug und in seinem Kopf dröhnte noch immer der dumpfe Schlag, der ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Er spürte das klebrige halbgetrocknete Blut an seiner Schläfe und so langsam kehrte die Erinnerung daran zurück, was eigentlich passiert war …

_Nachdem er sich von Warrick abgewandt hatte, hatte er begonnen seine Kreise um den Tatort zu ziehen. Abdrücke von Schuhen hatte er allerdings auch dort nicht finden können, von Reifenspuren war ebenfalls nichts zu sehen gewesen und auch sonst hatte es nichts gegeben, dass auf die Anwesenheit eines Menschen oder Tieres hätte schließen lassen. Im Grunde hatte er dieselbe Feststellung machen müssen, wie auch schon Warrick vor ihm, nämlich__, dass jemand mit einem Besen den Rückweg _gereinigt_ haben musste. Die Kehrspur hatte ihn schließlich bis zu einer Ansammlung niedriger Büsche geführt, als sein Blick plötzlich auf ein kleines Stück Stoff gefallen war, nicht größer als ein Daumennagel und von dreieckiger Form. Es war von feiner Qualität gewesen, vermutlich Seide, und wies bei genauerem Betrachten ein zartes Blütenmuster auf, das im Gegensatz zur weinroten Grundfarbe einige Nuancen heller war. Vorsichtig hatte er das Beweisstück gesichert, natürlich nicht ohne es vorher fotographisch festgehalten zu haben. Während er das getan hatte, hatte sein Blick noch etwas anderes eingefangen. Unter dem Busch, farblich kaum von der Erde und dem Stamm der Pflanze zu unterscheiden, hatte ein etwa anderthalb Meter langes rundes Stück Holz gelegen, das sich zusammen mit den Borsten am anderen Ende, eindeutig zu einem Besen vervollständigte. Der Täter musste ihn da entsorgt haben und dann so weiter gegangen sein. Nahe lag jedoch auch, dass er nicht weit von dort sein Fahrzeug im Gras geparkt hatte._

_Gerade als er nach dem glatten mit Erde beschmierten Stiel hatte greifen wollen, um diesen in seine Beweismittelsammlung aufzunehmen, hatte ihn etwas an der rechten Seite getroffen. Mit solch ungeheurer Wucht, dass er unweigerlich ein Knacken vernommen hatte. Förmlich überrannt von einer Welle heiß glühender Schmerzen, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatten, war er zu Boden gegangen._

_Das Letzte an das er sich dann noch erinnern konnte, waren die dunkelgrünen schweren Stiefel, die daraufhin in seinem Blickfeld erschienen waren und der kräftige Hieb auf seinen Kopf, als er versucht hatte zu demjenigen aufzublicken, der ihm das angetan hatte. Danach herrschte Dunkelheit._

Schlagartig stieg Panik in ihm auf, denn das letzte Mal, als er aus einer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, fand er sich in einem gläsernen Sarg wieder und er wusste, dass er das nicht noch einmal durchstehen würde. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen hielt – aus Furcht, erneut in die ängstlichen Augen seiner Selbst zu blicken, das sich im grünen Licht der Leuchtstäbe auf der Innenseite des Glaskastens gespiegelt hatte. Doch ihm war auch klar, dass er nicht ewig so daliegen konnte, er würde sich der Wahrheit stellen müssen. Und zwar gleich. Also löste er sich aus seiner Starre und tastete langsam mit der linken Hand am Boden entlang … bis seine Finger, keine zehn Zentimeter weiter, gegen eine Wand stießen.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht!", stieß er atemlos aus. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. So dünn und kraftlos, als hätte er bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Sein Herz schlug jedoch so lebendig wie nie, hämmerte nun so stark gegen seine Brust, dass es fast wehtat. Dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, oder dass was noch davon übrig war, und wiederholte das Ganze mit der anderen Hand.

Diesmal traf er erst nach einem knappen halben Meter auf einen Widerstand. Erleichtert durfte er jedoch feststellen, dass dort nur etwas auf dem mit Staub und Dreck überzogenen Boden lag. Nicht größer als eine Zigarettenschachtel, aber vermutlich bloß ein Stein. Als er danach griff, fühlte es sich allerdings eher glatt und metallisch an. Deutlich waren mehrere Erhebungen an der Oberseite zu spüren. Sollte es sich hierbei etwa um ein Diktiergerät handeln? Wenn ja, tat sich damit gerade erneut eine Parallele zu seiner letzten Entführung auf.

Unentschlossen wagte er nun den nächsten Schritt und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich an die schummrigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er sich diesmal nicht unter der Erde befand, sondern offenbar eine Etage höher. Vermutlich in einem Keller oder einer Garage, möglicherweise auch in einem Lagerhaus.

„Immerhin ein Fortschritt.", seufzte Nick. Alles war besser als ein enger Sarg.

Behutsam setzte er sich auf, wobei ihm der Schmerz in seinen Rippen aufstöhnen ließ. Japsend kämpfte er einen kurzen aufsteigenden Schwindel nieder und sah sich dann etwas genauer um, soweit es der schwache Lichtschein zuließ, der durch ein winziges schmales Fenster unter der Decke hineinfiel. Die Sonne musste demnach schon aufgegangen sein. Das gab ihm Aufschluss darüber, dass er mindestens drei Stunden lang bewusstlos gewesen sein musste. Die niedrige Decke ließ auf einen Flachbau schließen. Die stehende warme Luft verriet, dass er frei genug stand, um direktes Sonnenlicht abzukriegen. Undeutlich zeichnete sich in einigen Metern Entfernung ein Rolltor ab. Eine Lagerhalle war demnach gar nicht so abwegig, nur das hier nichts gelagert wurde. Der Raum war, abgesehen von ihm und dem kleinen Gerät in seiner Hand, das er nach wie vor umklammert hielt, leer.

Unsicher sah er auf den unscheinbaren Apparat hinab, der sich tatsächlich als Diktiergerät offenbarte. Doch sein Blick wurde jäh abgelenkt, als ihm ein zwei Finger breites schwarzes Band auffiel, das um sein rechtes Handgelenk führte. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie eng es eigentlich auf seiner Haut lag. Verwirrt betrachte er es genauer. Es sah ein wenig aus wie eine neumodische Uhr mit viereckigen Ziffernblatt. Der winzige quadratische Kasten, zwischen den fest verschlossenen Nylonbändern wies jedoch keinerlei zeitmesserische Aktivität auf. Weitere Details ließ das schwache Zwielicht, das in seinem Gefängnis herrschte, nicht zu. Bei dem Versuch irgendwie den Verschluss zu öffnen, um dieses seltsame Ding loszuwerden, was ihm ganz offensichtlich von seinem Entführer angelegt worden war, flammte plötzlich an dem kleinen Quader eine winzige rote LED-Leuchte auf. Erschrocken stellte Nick seine Bemühungen ein. Das merkwürdige Armband erinnerte nun verblüffend an einen Sender. In etwa so einem, mit dessen Hilfe man beispielsweise die Wanderwege von Raubkatzen beobachten konnte. Und ganz offenbar sollte es genau aus diesem Grund da bleiben wo es war. Doch wozu? Wenn er von hier nicht weg kam, wieso versah man ihn dann mit einem Sender? Und welche Rolle spielte es dann, ob er ihn trug? Was würde passieren, wenn er ihn einfach abnahm?

Nick seufzte resignierend. Um das herauszufinden, würde er wohl oder übel das Diktiergerät einschalten müssen. Aber genau davor fürchtete er sich. Ja, diese Situation war anders und doch glich sie der von damals auf erschreckende Weise. Das Opfer, das vermutlich nur ein Köder war. Der Besen als arrangiertes Beweisstück. Die Entführung. Das Tonband. All das passte zusammen und konnte genauso gut nur Zufall sein.

Alarmiert tastete er nach dieser Überlegung nach seinem Oberkörper und bereute diese ruckartige Bewegung sofort, denn er bezahlte sie mit einer neuerlichen Woge Übelkeit erregender Schmerzen. Als sich dieses Gefühl wieder gelegt hatte, durfte er erleichtert feststellen, dass man ihm diesmal seine Weste gelassen hatte. Und nicht nur die, auch alles andere, was sich sonst normalerweise in deren Taschen befand, war noch da. Latexhandschuhe, Notizblock, Beweismitteltüten, Pinzette und noch einiges mehr. Darunter glücklicherweise auch eine kleine Mag-Lite. Ein kurzes Dankgebet zum Himmel schickend, zog er sie umsichtig aus der dafür vorgesehenen Halterung und schaltete sie ein.

Den Sender an seinem Handgelenk vorerst ignorierend, sah er sich das Diktiergerät nun genauer an. Das kleine silberne Ding unterschied sich nur geringfügig von dem, was er in jener Nacht vor einem Jahr neben sich gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sogar, dass es sich um ein Nachfolgemodell handelte. Bang ließ er seinen Finger über der Abspieltaste schweben, bis er sie einige scheinbar endlos lange Sekunden später doch herunterdrückte. Zunächst war nur ein Rauschen zu hören, schließlich knackte es ein paar Mal, dann begann die eigentliche Aufnahme.

_Hi CSI._

Als die gefürchteten Worte ertönten, setzte sein Herz prompt einen Schlag aus, so dass er beinah das Diktiergerät fallen gelassen hätte. Er vergaß fast zu atmen, als derjenige weiter sprach.

_O__der sollte ich Sie lieber beim Namen nennen, Mr. Stokes?_

Der Mann hinter der Stimme machte eine kurze Pause. Anscheinend beabsichtigte er damit, dass Nick bewusst werden konnte, dass er diesmal keinesfalls ein wahlloses Opfer gewesen war. Das machte die Sache nur noch unangenehmer. Dass es beim letzten Mal nur der Zufall so gewollt hatte, dass er in diesem Sarg gelandet war, weil er mit Warrick eine Münze geworfen hatte, um zu entscheiden, wer welchen der zur Auswahl stehenden Fälle übernahm, konnte ihn kaum trösten. Der Gedanke, dass es diesmal wohl etwas wirklich Persönliches war, das ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte, wirkte beinah erstickend.

_Frage__n Sie sich, warum Sie hier sind?_

Der Mann sprach quälend langsam und seine Stimme ließ eine geradezu sadistische Freude erkennen. Offenbar konnte er sich bei der Aufnahme nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sich sein Opfer beim Abhören der Nachricht fühlen würde. Er schien zu wissen, dass Nick ihn am liebsten angeschrieen hätte, endlich zum Punkt zu kommen und gleichzeitig die Ungeduld zu erahnen, die Nick beinah dazu brachte das unscheinbare Gerät gegen die nächste Wand zu donnern.

_Kennen Sie das Spiel: Wie rette ich einen Uns__chuldigen vor dem sicheren Tod? … Nein? … Na dann werden sie sicher ihren Spaß daran haben._

Während der Mann mit einer so widerwärtigen Gelassenheit sprach, als würde er sinnig in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen, brodelte es in Nick. Die Hilflosigkeit, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, während sich jedes Wort der Botschaft zäh in die Länge zog, war kaum erträglich. Nick hasste es, sich so zu fühlen und er hasste es noch mehr, dass dieser Kerl es mit einer simplen Tonbandaufnahme geschafft hatte, dieses Gefühl wieder in ihm hervorzurufen.

_Ihr Kollege hat ihn ganz sicher._

Jetzt war das teuflische Grinsen, das diese Worte geformt hatte, deutlich zu erkennen. Reflexartig blickte sich Nick erneut nach allen Seiten um. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass er allein war und mit Sicherheit nichts und niemanden in irgendeiner Ecke übersehen hatte, beschlich ihn auf einmal das ungute Gefühl, dass es diesmal nicht nur ihn getroffen hatte. Nein, er wusste es plötzlich mit solch einer Bestimmtheit, dass ihn diese Feststellung traf wie ein Blitzschlag. Wieso nur, hatte er nicht schon eher daran gedacht? Immerhin war Warrick in unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen, er hätte bestimmt gemerkt, wenn jemand Unbefugtes am Tatort herumgeschlichen wäre und versucht hätte seinen Kollegen zu verschleppen. Doch wenn er nicht hier war, wo war er dann? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Nick betete, dass es ihm gut ging und es nicht diesmal er war, der an seiner statt irgendwo begraben in einem Glaskasten lag. Denn diese Erfahrung wünschte er nicht mal seinem ärgsten Feind, geschweige, dass er wollte, dass je einer seiner Freunde in eine derartige Lage geriet und sei es nur um zu verstehen, was es bedeutete lebendig begraben zu sein. Nicht zu wissen, ob rechtzeitig Hilfe kommen wird, ehe dir die Luft ausgeht, während dich Feuerameisen förmlich auffressen. Und kurz davor zu stehen, sich die erlösende Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, weil jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung mit dem Verglühen des letzten Leuchtstabes verflogen war. Oh ja, er hoffte inständig, dass Warrick nicht gerade das Gleiche durchmachen musste, wie er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal – ein jähes Erwachen an einem Ort der Ungewissheit, umgeben von befremdlicher Stille und erfüllt von dem verzweifelten Wunsch nur zu träumen.

_Schärfen Sie also ihre Sinne und strengen Sie Ihren Grips an, CSI. Kurz, tun Sie einfach das, was ein CSI ohnehin am liebsten tut. Folgen Sie der Spur aus Hinweisen, die ich für Sie gelegt habe, dann werden Sie Ihren _Freund_ auch lebendig zurückbekommen._

Der Sprecher redete endlich schneller und Nick fiel auf, dass er dabei _Freund_ ungewöhnlich betonte.

_Und nun zu den Regeln._

_1. __Sie haben jeweils eine Stunde Zeit, um ein Rätsel zu lösen. Sind Sie dann nicht am neuen Treffpunkt, stirbt ihr Freund._

_2. __Der Sender an Ihrem Handgelenk verrät mir genau, wo Sie sich augenblicklich aufhalten. Wenn Sie versuchen ihn abzunehmen, stirbt ihr Freund._

_3. __Sollte ich Sie dabei erwischen, dass Sie im CSI-Gebäude einkehren, stirbt ihr Freund._

_H__aben wir uns soweit verstanden?_

Der Entführer machte eine kurze Pause und Nick ließ eingeschüchtert ein leises „Ja." verlauten, obgleich er wusste, dass ihn niemand hören konnte.

_Gut.__ Und nun zu ihrer ersten Aufgabe._

Nick war hellwach. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Tonband und der Stimme darauf. Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte er irgendein Detail verpassen, was am Ende vielleicht lebenswichtig sein konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung sprach der Kidnapper jedoch nicht weiter. Es entstand wiederholt eine kurze Pause, dann erklang die süße zarte Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens. Sie konnte nicht älter als acht oder neun sein und das Zittern, das in ihrem Ton mitschwang, während sie sprach, verriet, dass sie sehr aufgeregt gewesen sein musste, als sie die Worte vorlas, die ihr der Entführer vorgeben hatte. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Art Gedicht. Ein in Reimen gekleidetes Rätsel.

_Folge unserer berühmtesten Straße,_

_als hättest du einen Kompass vor der Nase._

_Doch __pass auf und fahr nicht zu viel,_

_der __Weg der Morgensonne ist das eigentliche Ziel._

_Dort,__ wo die Kreisläufe der Natur sich zum Ende beugen,_

_sind nur noch kalte Steine ihre stillen Zeugen._

_Suche so__ lange, bis die Würfel gefallen sind,_

_ein __prominenter Namensvetter von dir, flüstert leise im Wind._

Nachdem das Mädchen fertig war, endete die Aufnahme abrupt und die Kassette lief mit einem leisen Rattern weiter. Nick war jedoch nicht in der Lage das surrende Gerät abzustellen. Wie versteinert saß er da, unfähig noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was um alles in der Welt wollte der Entführer ihm damit sagen? Er hatte solche Rätsel immer gehasst. Spuren analysieren, Beweise zuordnen, die Puzzelteile eines Mordes zusammensetzen, damit hatte er kein Problem. Das hier war was für Schatzsucher, aber nichts für einen forensischen Mitarbeiter. Wie sollte er das nur in einer Stunde entschlüsseln? Hilflosigkeit übermannte ihn, als plötzlich das Band erneut knackte und sich eine weitere Nachricht ankündigte.

_Wenn dir das Leben deines Freundes am Herze__n liegt, würde ich mich beeilen._

Kalt und schneidend klang das Gelächter, das darauf folgte. Dann war die Aufnahme endgültig zu Ende und das Gerät schaltete sich ab. Schlagartig wurde Nick bewusst, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief. Die ersten Minuten seiner erschreckend kurzen Frist waren bereits untätig verstrichen. Und mit jeder, in der er geschockt rum saß und weiter mit seinem ihm aufgezwungenen Schicksal haderte, sanken Warricks Überlebenschancen. Er musste irgendwie das Rätsel lösen und zwischen den wohl gewählten Worten den Ort entdecken, den es aufzusuchen galt. Die aufsteigende Panik niederkämpfend, um halbwegs einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, spulte er nun die Nachricht ein Stück zurück, um sich die verschiedenen Passagen des Reimes noch mal genauer anzuhören, in der Hoffnung die Botschaft, die darin verborgen lag, zu entschlüsseln.

„Komm schon. Denk nach, Nicky. Denk nach.", spornte er sich selber an, während er konzentriert in die Dunkelheit starrte und fieberhaft nach einer möglichen Lösung suchte.


End file.
